Raziel Lupus
Raziel Lupus is a Native American Quincy. He is currently the Quincy Magistrate of Karakura Town. He is 16 years old and is the youngest Quincy ever to be given the responcibility over an entire District, especially as one as imporanant as Karakura Town. He also goes to school at Karakura High. Appearance Raziel is a young man of average height and slender build. He is about 16 years old. He had long black hair that's pulled back into a long ponytail that hangs down past his shoulders. Raziel has a heart shaped face with a round chin. He has bright blue eyes and above them are his slender dark eyebrows. He has a medium shaped nose right where it should be in the center of his face. Below his nose is Raziel's thin lips and he has a slight dimple in his chin. He has long limbs for his average height and long slender fingers. Raziel is wearing a blue button up shirt with the top button unbuttoned. Over top of that he is wearing a white duster jacket. He has on a pair of white shoes with blue crosses over the tops of them. On the each of the lapels of his shirt he has a silver wolf head. On his wrist is chain with a silver wolf head on it that looks like the one on his lapels. Personality Raziel is best known for being compasionate and fair, sometimes a bit too fair when it comes to arrancars that he does not view as a threat to humans. Raziel lives by a unique philosphy amoung the Quincies that has set him apart from most. Unless a spiritual being is actively seeking to destroy humans and consume their souls he does not destroy them on sight. The only spiritual beings that Raziel has an intense dislike for are hollows and bounts. He views them as predators of the human race and deserve to be destroyed. Even though he is young he is not naive although some may claim that he is. Raziel's full fury is saved for those that would hurt children or children souls. Those that would prey upon innocent children do not deserve to exist in Raziel's mind. Raziel is loyal to his those that he should count as his friends and those that are Quincies. However should that trust be betrayed, he has no problem with ending that friendship. He seeks to protect those who are under his command and to set a good example of them. He understand the angry that many quincy have towards the other factions, but he is the first to reach out towards those factions, such as the humans and the shinigami who might share his objectives. Raziel is curious about anything out of the ordinary and he will investigate it. Even though he doesn't have to Raziel will often go on patrol to keep up on what is going on in Kamakura town. History Raziel was born 16 years ago into the main branch of the Lupus in the north east America. When he was 5 his parents moved to Japan so that Raziel could study with his uncle. While Raziel went to school during the day he trained with his uncle in the afternoon, quincy training. At first it was hard for Raziel to understand why his family had these powers, but after he saw his uncle fight a hollow he understood, his family was the front line defense against spiritual threats against the human world. When Raziel was 10 he met his first Shinigami, a particularly strong hollow had attacked the town and while his uncle was trying to defeat it Raziel met with the Shinigami that had come to deal with it. At first the Shinigami was surprised that someone else was fighting the hollow. Raziel moved to intervene before the Shinigami interfered with his uncle’s fight with the hollow. He found the Shinigami to be rather arrogant but he was able to delay the Shinigami long enough for his uncle to defeat the hollow. The hollow gone the Shinigami left and Raziel asked his uncle about who that was. His uncle told him about the history between the Shinigami and Quincy. Raziel was deeply effected by this as instead of enraging him it made him curious as why the two groups couldn't work together. Raziel joined the temple at 16 as a full fledged quincy as his training with his uncle had finished. He was able to proved himself as a quincy through many battles with hollows and arrancars as well as bounts. As he grew in power he was given new responsibilities, the first major one was to be the ambassador to Hueco Mundo when a gaint garganta opened up over Karakura town. He was at the Fortaleza Eterna to try to convince the other factions to give the Quincies control over it when the ambassadors were attacked and he was possessed. He was forced to fight the others as the spirit used his body and powers. He was defeated and the spirit left him. Raziel has very little memory of what happened although he was told what happened. Apparently impressed by how Raziel had handled himself at the Fortaleza Eterna and in general in a surprising move the Quincy Elders offered him the spot of Quincy Magistrate over all of Karakura Town. Raziel was surprised but he accepted as he viewed this as his chance to guide the Quincies into a slightly different path than one that had led them to war before. While Raziel sought to update the Quincy defenses he also tried to secure alliances with those that had good relations with the Quincies. His best alliance was one with Dravin Steele, the self appointed Head Master of The Academy, a school for human who are spiritual aware, but not Quincies. Unfortunately not all of his efforts were as successful, durring the Doom Wing Invasion Raziel tried to secure a truce between the Espada and the Quincy. Unfortunately the truce was broken before the Doom Wings defeat resulting in the deaths of two Quincy. Raziel was able to save one Quincy from a hollow though. He was instrumental with the help of two experts, the shop owner, Kisuke Urahara, and the Arrancar, Marorin Delacroix Queso, to free the Quincy Namine Tudor from the Hollow that had possessed her. He continues to keep tabs on Namine to make sure she's all right. Lately Raziel was the winner of the first Wizards War and he was awarded the Star Wand by the Wizard Rambo. He used the wishes of the Star Wand durring the invasion of the Doom Wing's Black Castle. Although Raziel was shut out of the battle with Azgul, the doors shut before he could move through, he did use it against one half of the demon twins, Amber and Lydia. He used it to help defeat Amber after Lydia was all ready defeated. Equipment Quincy Cross: Raziel's quincy cross is a howling wolf head. It's in keeping with his Native American heritage. The wolf is his spiritual animal and he has always felt a kindred with wolves. His heritage is directly from his parents, who are Mohawks in Upstate New York, USA. Lone Spirit Wolf: A wolf head appears on Raziel's left hand and from the sides of a wolf head are the two limbs of the bow that extend upwards and downwards. The wolf's mouth is open and the arrows fire from the open mouth. When he fires the eyes of the wolf glow blue. The stronger the skill used with the bow the brighter the eyes glow. It can be fired either with one hand or with two. Recently Raziel has demonstrated his mastery with this weapon. Seele Schneider: The Seele Schneider is a thin sword that can be fired similarly to an arrow. It's much longer than a standard arrow and functions something like a chainsaw: the spirit particles of its blade vibrate at ultra-high frequencies, loosening the molecular bonds between any spirit matter it cuts so that the Quincy user may easily absorb the freed spirit particles. Melee Attack, a form of european fensing. Ginto Tubes: Raziel has shown that he has and can use up to medium strength ginto. He continues to study ginto to get stronger. Powers and Ablities Great Spirit Arrow: This is the stronger version of the spirit arrow II, meant to rival that of a hollow's Cero. This arrow can also be used before beginning any path trainings a Quincy may undergo. Greater Hirenkyaku: This is the quincy ability to move at high speeds. Although it is much like the Shinigami Flash-step and the Arrancar Sonido, it is faster than both techniques. Raziel has demonstrated a mastery of this technique. Purification: Raziel has the ability to choose if he wishes to purify or destroy spiritual beings. He learned the technique from Serena Elisha Tesill, a Senior Quincy Researcher. It is a re-alignment of his reiatsu allowing him to purify a spiritual being rather than obliderate it. Sudkreuz: This Ginto skill requires the Quincy to throw a silver tube loaded with spiritual energy at a target or targets, unleashing a Spirit Arrow right after it. After the incantation is recited, the tube breaks, releasing the energy and as it merges with the spirit arrow it becomes a giant wave of white hot energy. The energy then surrounds the target or targets, burning and binding with spiritual chains. The chains dissipate upon further damage. It is activated by the command, "Angels of the north, Devils of the south, Fly where my arrow directs - Sudkreuz!" Gritz: This technique forms a man-sized pentacle symbol which envelops its target. It is activated by the command "A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed - Gritz!" Heizen: This technique creates a transparent, rectangular beam of energy from silver tubes which slices through the opponent. It is activated by the command "Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice - Heizen!" Spirit Trick Arrow: The skill is a slightly more advanced version of the typical Spirit Arrow, as it uses an extra ammount of Reiatsu for an added ability of Ricochet'ing the arrow off of surfaces, to allow the shot better accuracy and power from a different angle to attempt to catch the opponent off-guard. Spirit Split Arrow: By sacrificing some power, the Quincy is able to split a spirit arrow fired, after the fact. By doing this, the Quincy is able to hit two targets instead of one. However, each arrow is less damaging than a normal spirit arrow would be. Friends and Enemies and Quincy Friends: : Justin Starry (Human): Justin is a spiritually aware human who wields two shortswords. He is one of Raziel's best friends and is someone that Raziel would give his life for. Even though there is a small age gap between the two. They have fought many battles together and Justin is one of the first people Raziel will call when he needs help. : Dravin Steele (Human): Dravin is a spiritual aware human who wields a katana. He is one of Raziel's best friends and is someone that Raziel would give his life for. Raziel feels responsible for Dravin losing his arm to Kana. Although he was not Quincy Magistrate at the time he still feels that he should have been there to stop Kana from taking Dravin's arm. Dravin is one of Raziel's best allies as he runs the Academy for humans that are spiritually aware. : Morgan Argent (Vizard): Morgan is a vizard, who Raziel knew before she became a vizard. He knows who she is and has become and he keeps that secret for her. He also accept her help from her company The Flying Fox. Raziel would rather die that reveal Morgan's secret. : Tachi Omoki aka The Shadow (Vizard): Raziel has known Tachi both as Tachi and as the Shadow although he doesn't know it. Tachi saved saved Raziel's life when Ilmeya bit his neck at the old abandon mansion. Raziel and The Shadow have battled together once Raziel's own spiritual power has begun to come close to that of the Shadow's. : Zephly (Arrancar, Deceased): Zephly was one of the first arrancars that Raziel ever met. He become a sort of mentor to Raziel as Raziel learned to live with the shades of grey that make up the world instead of the simple black and white view that he had. Raziel was greatly saddened when he heard of Zephly's death. : Marorin Delacroix Queso (Arrancar): Marorin is one of the current Espada, and although they are not the best of friends Raziel has a weary trust of Marorin. This and the help that Marorin has provided in the past has caused Raziel to regard Marorin as a friend. : Enemies: : Ilmeya Dadrock (Bount): Ilmeya was the first spiritual being that Raziel came across when he became a full fledged Quincy. He found her feeding upon a child and to protect that child he attacked the bount. Overmatched Raziel was defeated, but Ilmeya decided he was not worth killing. It was this first defeat that set Raziel on his path for greater power. Later on Ilmeya appears to have lost her power and now the situation is reversed as Raziel does not consider her worth destroying. : Aetok Korson (Arrancar): Aetok is an arrancar that Raziel has used to measure his power. At the begining it appeared that Aetok was stronger, but Raziel's growth rate has left the question open to who is currently stronger. : Wormwood Weiss (Arrancar): Weiss is the leader of the Espada and a very powerful Arrancar. There has been times when Raziel has had to retreat from Weiss, but as Raziel has gotten stronger the gap in power between the two has lessened so that like Aetok currently it's unknown who is stronger. Raziel has an intense dislike for Weiss after the truce between the Quincy and Espada broke down before the end of the Doom Wing. Quincy: : Yakura Kana (Quincy): Kana is one of Raziel's subordinates. He is the Justicar of Karakura. They have a prickly relationship as Raziel jumped Kana in rank and in the past have struggle for true control over the Quincies in Karakura Town. Raziel also and rightfully so blames Kana for taking Dravin's arm, although he feels some guilt the he was not there to protect his friend. : Serena Elisha Tesill (Quincy): Serena is one of the Senior Quincy Researchers. She has been someone that Raziel has looked up to and he relies on her for advice. Although she is often doing research Raziel trusts her judgement. She was the one that taught Raziel how to purify souls and to pass the technique of purification on to other Quincies. : LeGraize Seere (Quincy): Seere is one of the Quincy Clerics that works in the Temple. He has healed Raziel after many a battle and Raziel has great respect for him. : Lon Paul (Quincy): Lon is one of the Quincy Clerics that has joined since Raziel became Quincy Magistrate. Although Lon is scarred from a car accident as a child Raziel does not shun him and was the one to help Lon realize that he was a Quincy. : Namine Tudor (Quincy): Namien is one of the Quincies under Raziel's command. She was once possesed by a Hollow that was masquarding as clothes, but Raziel with the help of Marorin and Kisuke Urahara free her. : Kazuhiko Kodai (Quincy): Kazuhiko is another Quincy that has joined since Raziel became Quincy Magistrate. They faced each other in the Wizards War where Raziel quickly defeated Kazuhiko. Raziel enjoys sparring with Kazuhiko and he is happy to see the Quincy getting stronger. Category:Character Page